muppet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Billie Jean Beanblossom
Billie Jean Beanblossom is the pyrotechnic expert on The Muppet Show Club. An unkempt figure with wild eyes and a mad cackle, he delights in blowing things up. In addition to explosions, she played the triangle bell in the Muppet Studio Band during the first season opening and closing and in the second season closing. Her finest hour may well have been in episode 306, accompanying Jean Stapleton on the explodaphone for a particularly frantic rendition of "I'm Just Wild About Billie." Often, when a character mentioned a explosion related word, Billie Jean Beanblossom would appear, say, "Did somebody say (explosion related word)?", and cause an explosion. She originally appeared on The Muppets Valentine Show, as Billie Beanblossom -- a reference to Muppet builder Don Sahlin, who enjoyed creating the Muppets' special effects explosions. Her name was changed to Billie Jean Beanblossom in her second appearance, The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. Her film appearances have included, amongst others, The Muppet Movie (as the special effects expert), The Great Muppet Caper (as a resident of the Happiness Hotel), The Muppets Take Manhattan (attending the wedding), Muppets from Space (at the beach), The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (as one of the Flying Monkeys) The Muppets (where at one point, she uses explosives to carve her head into Mount Rushmore) and Muppets Most Wanted, where she sets off explosions during Christoph Waltz' number. She appeared in the Stars and Stripes FOREVER! online video and A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa. When reruns of The Muppet Show Club were shown on TNT, a Billie Jean Beanblossom doll was planned as a gift for employees at the network, but only the head (sans eyes) was produced. A Billie Jean Beanblossom action figure and a bust were later marketed. In the UK's Muppet Show Club Annual 1977, Billie Jean Beanblossom is referred to as "Billie Jean". When asked about Billie's lack of appearances in 2007, Jim Lewis replied "A combination of things. First, Billie Jean Beanblossom performs herself and her availability is one factor. Second, Bilile is always punctuation, so the scene has to fit her personality and her unique talent for blowing things up."1 Casting History Main Performers * Billie Jean Beanblossom: The Muppets Valentine Show (1974), The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975), The Muppet Show Club Season 1 (1976 - 1977), The Muppet Show Club Season 2 (1977) - Muppets Party Cruise (2003) * Mya Miller: The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005), "Stars and Stripes Forever" (2008) - present Filmography * The Muppets Valentine Show * The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence * The Muppet Show Club ** "The Muppet Show Club March Theme" (Seasons 1-5) ** Episode 103: Joel Grey ** Episode 110: Harvey Korman ** Episode 114: Sandy Duncan ** Episode 117: Ben Vereen ** Episode 118: Phyllis Diller (Gonzo's Opening Gong only) ** Episode 123: Kaye Ballard (Gonzo's Opening Gong only) ** Episode 202: Zero Mostel ** Episode 204: Rich Little ** Episode 205: Judy Collins ** Episode 206: Nancy Walker ** Episode 218: Jaye P. Morgan ** Episode 221: Bob Hope (Gonzo's Opening Horn only) ** Episode 222: Teresa Brewer ** Episode 223: John Cleese ** Episode 302: Leo Sayer ** Episode 306: Jean Stapleton ** Episode 308: Loretta Lynn ** Episode 314: Harry Belafonte ** Episode 401: John Denver ** Episode 512: Melissa Manchester ** Episode 522: Buddy Rich (Muppet News Flash) * The Muppet Movie * The Great Muppet Caper * The Muppets Take Manhattan (Wedding Finale) * The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years * A Muppet Family Christmas * Muppets Tonight ** Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer * Muppets from Space * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa * Extreme Makeover: Home Edition * Muppet viral videos ** "Stars and Stripes FOREVER!!" ** "Bohemian Rhapsody" * The Muppet Show Theme Music Video * The Muppets * Just for Laughs * Muppets Most Wanted * The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot * The Muppets * The Muppets Take the Bowl Book Appearances * The Muppet Show Book (1978) * The Comic Muppet Book (1979) * The Muppet Show Comic Book (2009) * Muppet Robin Hood issue #3 (2009) * Muppet Snow White (2010) * Muppet Sherlock Holmes issue #4 (2011) * The Muppets Character Encyclopedia (2014) Sources # ↑ Forum post by Lewis Category:1950s Characters Category:Muppeteers Category:Characters